Francis' ¿'Girl? ¡NO! ¡MY 'Girl'
by Ray Kirkland
Summary: Respiré hondo, agarré la guitarra, aclaré mi garganta... Listo para la mejor confesión de la historia... USA siente celos de la relación entre UK y Francia y le confesara de una vez por todas sus sentimeintos...de una forma un tanto...inusual xD


**Advertencia: es mi primer Fic de Hetalia USxUK algo de piedad? **

**Pareja: JoKer (USxUK)...awww...como adoro esta pareja OwO**

**Canción: Jessie's Girl – Glee Cast, les aconsejo escucharla a su momento, pueden dejarla cargando, porque no aparece hasta casi la mitad xD**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino ya habrían parejas definidas y yaoi en el anime -.-U La canción utilizada tampoco me pertenece D=**

**Por Ray Kirkland**

**Francis' 'Girl'? NO! MY 'Girl'**

Mi paciencia llegó a su límite...fuera de cualquier broma...se esfumo por completo cuando vi al pervertido de Francis abrazar con sus sucias manos por la espalda a MI Arthur, mientras le susurraba no se que cosas en su oído...y Arthur tan solo se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba. Golpee la pared con violencia, demasiada, le abrí grietas. Los que estaban a mi alrededor se asustaron y se alejaron...no me extrañó, cuando suelo enojarme es mejor no tenerme cerca. Sin embargo, solo una persona se acercó para averiguar que iba mal conmigo, sin miedo...bueno...sin mucho miedo.

"A-Amerika?..Que sucede?" –preguntó la tímida y débil voz de Canadá. Lo miré rápidamente causándole miedo, seguramente parecía un ogro...pero cuando lo vi...toda mi rabia se convirtió en tristeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir abruptamente, me arrojé a los brazos canadienses reemplazando al oso polar.

"Buuuuaaa! Matty que puedo hacer?" –lloriquee como un niño.

"De que?...que paso? Dime!" –me pidió tratando de calmarme.

"El...yo...ese pervertido...yo...quiero...pero...buuuaaaaa!" –sollocé sin que el entendiera. Continué con mi berrinche y él esperó tranquilamente hasta que me separe de él limpiándome la nariz y las lágrimas con la manga de mi chamarra. Ya estaba más calmado.

"y bien?...que paso hermano?" –me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida recogiendo al oso polar, que inmediatamente le preguntó; quién era. Me sorprendió un poco que me llamara 'hermano' generalmente no lo hacia frente a otros...Y en efecto! Miré a mí alrededor y no había nadie...en que momento se habían ido? Suspire, y al ver que no había nadie me sentía más seguro para soltarle todo...lo que había guardado como secreto nacional...TOP SECRET!

"Yo...amo a Inglaterra" –dije sonrojándome. Hubo un silencio, supuse que estaba sorprendido por el gran secreto del hero...pero...

"..Y?..." –dijo esperando que dijera algo más. AH! Es que ya lo sabía?

"Pero como es posible que sepas el gran secreto de hero!" –replique sorprendido.

"bueno...no es tan secreto como piensas...al menos yo ya lo sabia" –dijo algo apenado, entonces me congele repentinamente... si Matty ya lo sabia?...Quien mas ya lo sabia?

"En efecto no es tan secreto como piensa Alfred-san" –dijo una voz conocida, era Kiku que apareció quien sabe de donde con sus poderes ninjas.

"Ah...Japón" –le saludo mi hermano algo preocupado...nos había estado escuchando?

"Buenas tardes Canadá-san –le saludo cortésmente el asiático; para después voltear a verme- Alfred-san hace como 100 años que me he dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Arthur-san" –dijo como si nada. Me puse más nervioso...Quien fuck más lo sabia?

"Bueno...ese no es el asunto –dijo Matty- dime porque llorabas y porque te enojaste?"

"Ah...eso...bueno... –pensé en ello y de solo recordar como Francis lo abrazaba comencé a hervir de nuevo de rabia- porque él lo puede abrazar de esa manera? Y el hero no?" –chillé molesto.

"El?...Francis-san?" –preguntó acertando Kiku.

"Yes! That perver! Como puede hacer eso?...Y porque Arthur no hace casi nada? Porqué no se lo quita de encima a golpes e insultándolo, como lo hace conmigo?" –replique enojándome más.

"Bueno...tal vez porque..." –dijo Canadá tratando de encontrar que decirme.

"Ciertamente, a veces pareciera que esos dos tuvieran algo –dijo Kiku sin rodeos- pero..."

"But?..." –pregunté ya asustado.

"Tengo otras sospechas..." –dijo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, dejándome paralizado.

"Buu...ya no se que hacer...creo que acabaré matando a Francis si esto continua" –dije comenzando a imaginar diferentes formas de torturarlo y luego matarlo, Canadá se asustó, seguramente por la cara que tenía.

"Y-y...porque simplemente no le dices lo que sientes a Arthur-san?" –propuso Matty, me quede callado unos instantes...lo había pensado muchas veces...decirle que el hero lo amaba...pero temía a su reacción...y con su orgullo...En vez de eso! Como el hero que era! Esperaría a que cayera a mis heroicos brazos...pero acababa en los del pervertido de Francia...

"De todas formas...tengo un plan" –dijo Kiku volviendo a la realidad.

"Mm? What is in your mind?" –pregunté curioso.

"Antes de eso... ¿a que estaría dispuesto a hacer para que Arthur-san caiga en sus brazos?" –preguntó desafiante, no tuve que pensarlo dos veces.

"Todo por mi Iggy!" –dije sin dudar.

"Entendido...en ese caso, escuchen..." –entonces nos soltó su plan... ¡y vaya plan! It's great! ¡A la altura de un hero como yo!

(Al día siguiente-Reunión mundial)

La reunión transcurrió como estaba planeada, todo normal...o algo así. Estaba de tan buen humor que no discutí ni una sola vez con Inglaterra, a diferencia de otras veces deje que Alemania dirigiera la reunión y yo solo me quede callado, me limité a asentir y negar y nada más, y todos se dieron cuenta de ello y me preguntaron muchas veces si estaba bien. A lo que les respondía con un: 'no podría estar mejor'. Esperaba con ansias que la reunión acabara de una vez para poner en marcha el plan. Kiku había 'tomado las medidas necesarias' para que todo saliera bien... ¡todo iba por buen camino!

"Bueno entonces... –dijo Alemania, las típicas palabras para anunciar que la reunión había acabado. Miré fugazmente a Japón y a Canada, ¡Eran mis cómplices!, los dos asintieron en silencio- la reunión ya ha concluido, ya podemos reti..."

"Wait a second please! –le interrumpí parándome, todos me miraron extrañados, era tal vez la primera vez que hablaba subiendo el tono de voz, Japón y Canadá se pararon también- hemos preparado algo y queremos mostrárselos" –anuncié emocionado ¡Había llegado al hora...!

"_De decirte lo que siento..._" –pensé mirando a Arthur. El me miraba intrigado, con una ceja levantada, tratando de adivinar lo que me proponía ¡ni se lo esperaba! Apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y sus mejillas apoyadas en sus manos...esa pose me gustaba... Algo distrajo mi atención, bueno alguien, Francis se apoyo contra la silla con un ligero puchero, como si mi interrupción le molestara... ¡ah! Seguro planeaba hacerle algo a mi Iggy después de la reunión. Me enfade y puse manos a la obra, en silencio me dirigí a un rincón de la sala; donde Japón había puesto nuestras 'armas'. Quité la sabana que cubría la batería, el bajo eléctrico y la guitarra eléctrica.

"¿Qué harán con eso-aru?" –preguntó China.

"Ya lo verán" –dijo Japón cargando la guitarra, Matty agarró el bajo y yo cargue la batería, que para mi no pesaba nada, y la traslade donde se encontraban Arthur y Francis. Matty le entregó el bajo a Kiku y se acomodó en la batería, Kiku me pasó la guitarra.

"Como lo ensayamos ayer" –me dijo en voz baja.

"Déjaselo al hero!" –le respondí y tome la guitarra. Miré a Arthur que ahora estaba más intrigado que antes, estábamos frente a él. Sentía los ojos de todos los demás clavados en nosotros, pero aun así mantuve la calma.

Respiré hondo, agarré la guitarra, aclaré mi garganta... Listo para la mejor confesión de la historia; miré a Arthur y le sonreí...y comencé a tocar, los otros dos me siguieron de inmediato.

_**Jessie is a friend**_

Canté mirando a Francis con una sonrisa

_**Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine**_

Francis me devolvio la sonrisa

_**But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define**_

Canté algo molesto, Francis me miró confundido

_**Jessie's got himself a girl...**_

Entonces mis ojos se clavaron en Arthur...para su sorpresa y la de Francis.

_**...**__**and I want to make her MINE.**_

Miré posesivamente a Arthur, que me miraba con sus ojos abiertos y se había quedado congelado, Francis lo miraba y luego a mi sucesivamente sorprendido.

_**A**__**nd she's watching him with THOSE eyes**_

Esos ojos esmeraldas me estaban mirando...

_**And she's lovin' him with **__**THAT body, I just know it**_

Lo miré de pies a cabeza, provocando que se sonrojara tiernamente...

_**Yeah**__** 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**_

Miré brutalmente a Francis, y después miré a ambos con algo de rabia.

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

Canté sin dejar de mirar a Arthur que seguía igual de sonrojado.

_**Where can I find a woman like that**__**!**_

Dejé la guitarra para señalar a Arthur y ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, escuché algunas risitas alrededor. En seguida volví a tocar la guitarra.

_**I play along with the charade**_

Pensé en todas las indirectas que le había dado...y que nunca surtían efecto...

_**There doesn't seem to be a reason to change**_

¡Pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente! ¡El hero no se rendiría hasta lograr su objetivo!

_**You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute**_

Me sentía de lo peor cuando lo veía juntos, ya sea charlando, riendo, peleando, mirándose o con solo estar cerca el uno de otro...

_**I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot**_

Cuantas veces había querido decirle como me sentía...cuando peleábamos las veces que mis impulsos estuvieron a punto de dominarme y soltarle todo lo que sentía, de abrazarlo... de besarlo...

'_**Cause she's watching**__** him with THOSE eyes**_

Y finalmente...esos ojos esmeralda solo me miraban a mi y a nadie más que a mi...

_**And she's lovin' him with THAT**__** body, I just know it**_

Volví a comérmelo con la mirada provocando que se avergonzara...

_**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**_

Volví a lanzarle una mirada asesina a Francis...ese pervertido...

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

Al parecer les gustaba a los demás, porque comenzaron a animarse y a seguirle el ritmo a la canción, pero poco me importaba lo que pensaban, lo que realmente me importaba era lo que Él pensaba…

_**Where can I find a woman like that**_

Nowhere! Jamás podría encontrar a alguien como él, era único e irremplazable…

_**Like Jessie's girl**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

Lo quería a él y solo a él, y nada ni nadie se entrometería en el camino del hero!

_**Where can I find a woman**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that**_

No quite mis ojos de él para hacerle más que sobre-entender que la canción iba para él, y por la forma en que me miraba…lo había entendido. ¡Sonreí triunfal!

_**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time**_

_**Wonderin' what she don't see in me**_

Canté algo triste…Siempre me preguntaba eso… ¡¿qué no veía en mi? ¡El Hero!

_**I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines**_

_**Ain't that the way love's supposed to be**_

El que no me correspondiera me causaba rabia y tristeza… ¡El tenía que estar conmigo! Con el Hero! No con el pervertido de Fracnis.

_**Tell me**__**! **_

¡El me pertenecía y yo a él!

_**W**__**here can I find a woman like that**_

Nadie tomaría su lugar en mi corazón…

Todos comenzaron a animarse, incluso algunos se pusieron a bailar. Arthur continuo sentado mirándome con sorpresa, mientras Francis lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa…que ganas de lanzarme a golpearlo por meterse con la propiedad del hero!

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

Nadie me quitaría lo que era MIO.

_**I want Jessie's girl**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that**_

Entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente nos habíamos equivocado al elegir la canción.

_**Like Jessie's girl**_

Definitivamente Arthur no era de Francis o de Jessie como decía la canción...

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

¡Sino que era mío! ¡Era propiedad del HERO!

_**I want, I want Jessie's girl**_

Lo QUERIA!... ¡e iba a recuperar lo que era MIO!

Una vez acabamos, los demás comenzaron a aplaudir y a halagarnos.

"¡Qué genial ve~!"

"¡Bravo Japón! ¡Tocas bien-aru!"

"Estuvo genial tipo, como que tienes estilo tipo~"

"Increíble Amerika-san!"

Recibimos muchos cumplidos, pero en el momento en que la canción acabó, el tiempo se detuvo a mí alrededor y solo esperaba la respuesta de Arthur. Lo miré fijamente esperando que dijera o hiciera algo... ¡O que diera señales de vida! ¡Arthur se había vuelto una estatua! Sentado en su asiento, su ojos clavados en el piso... Entonces esbozó una sonrisa...pero no una de alegría... sino una sonrisa cínica, y comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo.

"Qué...qué clase...de broma...es esta Amerika?" –con la voz algo temblorosa, no podía ver sus ojos pero parecía que estaba apunto de llorar...me quede congelado... ¿Había hecho algo mal?... ¿Lo había lastimado?

Sin darme como exactamente, los demás comenzaron a retirarse de la sala, Arthur no se movió, ni yo tampoco. Francis se paró y puso su mano en el hombro de Arthur y se fue rápidamente. En unos segundos, solo estábamos los dos solos.

"...eh... –no sabía que decir- ...Iggy...yo..."

"¡Responde! ¡¿Que clase de broma fue esa?" –me gritó sin levantar la mirada.

"¡N-no es ninguna broma! ¡Es realmente lo que siento!" –reclamé sin titubear.

"Crees que me lo creeré; si te lo tomas como un juego –dijo con tono irónico, se paró bruscamente- si quieres que alguien tome en serio lo que digas...entonces ¡primero tómatelo TU en serio!"- dio caminando hacia la puerta mirando el piso, en seguida fui tras él...no podía dejar las cosas así... ¡por fin le había dicho lo que sentía!

"¡Si me lo tomo en serio! ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Quiero estar contigo!"

"¡No te creo!"

"¿Por qué? ¡Realmente siento algo fuerte por ti!" –ahh!...las cosas vergonzosas que me hacia decir.../

"¡Si realmente sintieras algo...me lo demostrarías de una mejor forma!" –dijo y cerca de la puerta. ¿Me estaba provocando? ¡Bien! Quería que se lo demostrara... ¡eso iba a hacer! Cuando agarró el picaporte, puse mi mano contra la puerta para evitar que la abriera y rápidamente, y algo brusco, lo acorralé contra la puerta. Lo sostuve por el mentón para hacer que me mirara a lo ojos. No me había equivocado...su ojos estaban vidriosos.

"qué conste que tu me provocaste..." –susurré antes de cerrar el espacio que nos separaba par unir nuestros labios...

...It was great! 3 ¡Besar a Arthur había sido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado! ¡Cuantas veces había querido hacerlo! Lo besé con toda la pasión contenida dentro de mí.

Al principio intento zafarse y me dio algunos golpecitos, pero lo tenia bien acorralado y no planeaba soltarlo. Continuó forcejeando, hasta que acabó cediendo poco y poco, y al final participo del beso con el mismo entusiasmo... Ya no fue necesario acorralarlo, lo tomé por la cintura acercándolo a mi y el lentamente se aferró a mis hombros. Participábamos y disfrutábamos de nuestro primer beso, y por mi podríamos habernos quedado así mucho tiempo, pero la falta de oxígeno lo hizo imposible y nos obligó a separarnos.

Alcancé a ver lo sonrojado que estaba, pero rápidamente hundió su rostro en mi pecho, escondiéndose. Sonreí contento... ¡era muy feliz!...lo estreché más.

"¿Ahora si me crees?" –le pregunté en su oído.

"Idiot..." –susurró.

"Jajajajaja! –reí- tienes que admitir que eso fue muy bueno –no sabía lo bien que besaba Arthur... It was the best kiss ever! Aunque a lo mejor habría mejores besos...quería besarlo de nuevo...pero antes- Ingl...Arthur...te amo"

"Yo tamb..." –masculló apenas... OK!... I WAS THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!

"Qué dijiste Iggy? –dije emocionado tomándolo por los hombros para mirarlo- ¡dilo de nuevo!"

"Eh...bueno... –miró al piso sonrojándose- yo...yo...tam...te...mo"

"EH? I can't hear you! Speak louder!" –le pedí. Quería escucharlo. TENÍA que escucharlo.

"G-git...l-lo diré solo una vez ¡Así que presta atención!... ¡Si! ¡TE AMO! ¿Contento?" –dijo mirando a otro lado molesto y con la cara roja.

"Más que solo eso..." –dije tomándolo de nuevo por la cintura sorpresivamente y besándolo de nuevo. Al instante me correspondió, y comenzamos besarnos apasionadamente. Con una mano lo abracé por la cintura apegando su cuerpo al mío, y con la otra lo sostuve por su mejilla, profundizando el beso. Él me abrazo por el cuello, acercándose lo más que podía a mí...

Definitivamente... éramos muy felices...

"Al final, le debo una a Kiku y a Matthew..." –dije mientras caminaba con MI Arthur por los pasillos.

"¿EH?... ¿por?" –me preguntó con un ligero rubor, amos caminábamos entrelazando nuestras manos.

"Porque fue el que dijo que la mejor forma de decirte lo que decía era con una canción, y sin Matthew no hubiera tenido el valor suficiente. A demás los dos me ayudaron a escoger la canción y me ayudaron... ¡Y salio bien! Espero que le haya quedado bien claro que a Francis que no se acercara a ti... –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- eres mío después de todo..." –no pude contenerme y me acerqué para darle un fugaz beso. Arthur se sonrojo y evitó el contacto visual.

"...Ah...ahora que lo mencionas... –dijo soltando mi mano par rápidamente golpearme en la cabeza con fuerza- IDIOT! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando al hacer eso frente a todos?" –me gritó sonrojado.

" B-but! Qué tiene de malo?...Quería que todo supieran quine era el afortunado del hero!" –dije intentando abrazarlo, pero recibí otro golpe.

"Git! Fue vergonzoso!...A demás..qué con Francis?" –me replico cruzando los brazos.

"¿Eh?...wait a moment...ustedes...no estaban..." –afortunadamente esquivé el tercer golpe.

"NO! Nada que ver! A demás Francis quiere a Matthew!" –

"EH? A MATTY? NO WAY!" –repliqué sorprendido.

"Yes...yo no tenía absolutamente nada con Francis" –esta vez fui yo el que se golpeo.

"Oh well...the important thing is that... –lo abracé por la cintura con una sonrisa- ...i got my girl"

"¡A quién le dices 'chica' imbécil!"

The End.

**Well, well...es mi primer fic de Hetalia que subo...por lo que estoy un tantito nerviosa O_O...piedad?... en fin! El nerviosismo no me detuvo a fantasear con mi pareja favorita de Hetalia y a hacer un...medio one-shot, medio song-fic...jejejeje cuando escuché "Jessie's girl" en Glee se me vino la idea y junto con muchas otras *w*... Ya descubrí que logran un fin de semana entera de glee y una adicción por Hetalia... una lluvia de ideas xD**

**La verdad tenía este fic desde hace un mes en mi cuaderno donde escribo durante clases :/... pero como dije..estaba algo nerviosa n_nU**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Háganme saber si les gusto o no por un review, comentarios y criticas son bien recibidos.**

**See ya!**

**Ray K. D.**


End file.
